


Grelliam Halloween Special

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Costumes, Dancing, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Parties, Sugar, Will not being an arse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: William has to supervise the Halloween party. What is that trash of a reaper Sutcliff going to appear as?





	

Grelliam Halloween Special

William hated parties. They were pointless, mindless frivolities and he had done all he could in all the years he had been a reaper to avoid these activities. Alas, such was not the case this year. Some new regulation dictated that everyone in a managerial or supervisory role must each take a turn “supervising” the office parties to ensure they di not get too out of control. And William’s turn had come up.

Not wanting to feel like a complete idiot nor be made fun of for not dressing appropriately for a costume party and yet not spend money better used elsewhere on said costume, he sought what he needed from his wardrobe. William dug out the suit he had worn when undercover at Noah’s Arc Circus and purchased a mask and a collared cape, replacing his glasses with his rarely worn contacts, a newer alternative to wearing spectacles. 

Prompt as ever, he arrived just as the party was “officially” starting. Some appeared to have already started beforehand, judging by the color of their cheeks and the slur of their speech, not to mention he alcoholic beverages they had in their hands. Ronald Knox was already busy at work trying to convince one or more of the ladies to go home with him later that night, all the while dressed as a bat like creature with horns. William shuddered to think of what Sutcliff would appear as. What sort of scandalous costume would that trash of a reaper concoct?

A quick glance around the room did not reveal said reaper’s location. Perhaps Sutcliff had opted to not attend tonight’s event. However, this would be unlike the Sutcliff he knew. One so flamboyant and lover of being the center of everyone’s attention would not miss this event. Perhaps he was on duty then, out collecting souls. No. Sutcliff was most likely waiting to make a dramatic appearance while being what the redhead would call, “fashionably late”.

It wasn’t until the party was un full swing, amid the ridiculous motions and jerking about these people called ”dancing”, that William spotted Grell across the room sitting alone at a table. Sutcliff was watching the dancers wistfully, idly stirring his drink while seemingly waiting for someone to ask him to dance. William watched Sutcliff for some time, however, no one was interested in asking the redhead to dance. In fact, Sutcliff was ignored by everyone for the most part. Occasionally Ronald Knox stopped by the table. William briefly wondered if it was like this at every party.

It was a strange thing to see Sutcliff sitting there looking dejectedly at the table dressed as what William assumed was some Shakespearean character and her hair done in two braids. It was certainly a much more demure costume than he had predicted. He watched as her mood decrease as time went on.  
Getting up from his table, William went to a couple dancing and tapped the man on the shoulder. “You there, why don’t you dance with Sutcliff for a change.”

The man glanced at Sutcliff and balked, “Dance with Sutcliff? Bugger off.”

“I’ll pay you,” William offered in an attempted bribe. The last thing he needed was for Sutcliff to be intolerable the next day on account of the current night.

The man laughed. “I wouldn’t dance with Sutcliff for a million pounds! You dance with the freak.”

“Very well then. How does overtime sound for tomorrow and the following week.? For slander against a senior officer, I am not afraid to report this to Mr. Spears.”

“Like hell he will. William T. Spears doesn’t give a shit about what we say about Sutcliff. Who, in case you hadn’t noticed, slanders Sutcliff all the time and hits him.”

“Mr. Anderson!” William called him to silence. Anderson paled as he realized whom he was talking to. He debated it over some more and for a moment William thought he would choose the overtime, but Anderson sighed and released his dance partner. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he went over to Sutcliff and invited him to dance. Sutcliff accepted eagerly, instantly perking up and giving the man a toothy grin.

From then on, William made it his mission to see that Grell never left the dance floor. He had to grease several palms and threaten a lot of overtime (though a few did opt for the overtime). It was the final dance of the evening when William claimed her for his own to dance with. He bowed slightly. “May I have this dance, my lady?”

Her cheeks flushed slightly as she nodded with an almost botched curtsey. He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. Her face was incandescent with happiness as he guided her about the room. “What is your name stranger?” she asked curiously.

“Do you ask every man who dances with you the same question?”

“Only the truly handsome ones.”

“But I am wearing a mask. How do you know I am one of these men?”

Her smile grew a tiny bit as she answered, “Oh, I know. My handsome man radar is going off the chart. Nhin~.” Her smile lessened and she glanced away for a moment. “Though this is the first time this has ever happened.”

“What?” He asked.

“Having so may men to ask me to dance. Occasionally I get an offer or two, but usually I am left a wallflower. They don’t like to dance with ‘Mad Sutcliff', you see.”

“Perhaps they find your personality overbearing.”

“So I should be something less than I am for people to like me?” she asked with a hint of bitterness.

William took a moment to choose his words carefully. “No. Mostly because Grell Sutcliff could never be less than he- she is.”

Grell grinned. “I don’t believe I have seen you here before,” she remarked a few steps later. 

“I am not much of a dancer…and I hate parties.”

“I think you dance divinely.”

“Hmf,” William scoffed.

“You certainly have been the most pleasant of company I have had all evening. The most entertaining.”

“Honestly,” he replied, adjusting his mask.

Most of the party guests had left and the party came to an end. Grell parted from him reluctantly, a sad sort of smile on her face. Disappointment perhaps? The musicians had began packing away their instruments and sheet music.

“Looks like the party is over,” Grell said with forlorn.

“So it is,” observed William, reaching up to adjust his mask once again. “I shall take my leave then.”

“I never did get your name,” she said as he took her hand and pressed his lips to it in a gentle kiss.

“Goodnight, my lady.”

William was halfway to the door when she replied, “Goodnight, my prince.”


End file.
